


Break Them All

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Gruvia Week Day 1: Gray thinks back to all the promises he had made to Juvia over the course of their relationship as he's forced to break them all. He can only hope that she'll forgive him for what he had done, but he didn't have a choice. (Tartarus Arc)





	Break Them All

**Hello, people! So, here I am, for the first time, entering Gruvia Week. I am so excited cause I've never done anything like this before.**

**I must admit, coming up with seven prompts was extremely hard, but I managed. So I'll be taking each day of this week to honor my favorite couple, Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster. I hope you'll all enjoy the one-shots that I have planned. Some of them will be darker, sadder and heartbreaking like this one, but others will be fluffier.**

**The prompt for day 1 was Promise, so I decided to twist it up a bit and talk about breaking promises instead of making them.**

**Happy reading! (or not so happy)**

* * *

Hurt-Christina Aguilera

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes

* * *

This was a nightmare. Like, seriously, there was no way it could be happening in real life because it was so absurd. Impossible. And yet, it was happening, and with each blow he felt like he was dying inside.

"My name is Silver Fullbuster. I am your father." His opponent had said and Gray had just lost it. He couldn't believe that after over a decade, his father was standing right in front of him, somehow still alive even though he had watched the older man die right before his eyes.

It hurt. This whole fight hurt not just physically, but emotionally as well. And he didn't exactly deal well with emotions. After everything that had happened and all the people he had lost, Gray had learned how to keep his feelings buried deep inside. He learned how to create an emotionless mask that hadn't been taken off in years. Until her.

Juvia had come into his life and shaken everything. From the very first time they had met, he had known somehow that something had changed. After she joined Fairy Tail, he figured out what it was and it terrified him. He had noticed as time went on and the to of them became close friends that his mask was slowly fading away and the protective walls around his heart were melting one by one.

He had tried fighting it, had tried denying his feelings for her until they couldn't be ignored anymore. During the Grand Magic Games, as he watched her grow closer to Lyon, he realized that he could lose her. So he finally decided to face the truth and told her how he felt. He didn't use the word 'love' because it would be too painful; love is something that had broken him so many times.

But somehow, Juvia understood. She told him that she loved him once again and promised him that she'd make him happy. He had told her it was unnecessary because she already did, but as their relationship progressed even more Gray quickly realized that the happiness he felt before they got together was nothing compared to how immensely blissful he was in the weeks afterwards.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders once he allowed himself to love her and be loved in return. With each smile, each kiss and each touch, his heart was opened a bit more and he found himself not caring, not worrying. He no longer thought about how much it would hurt if he someday lost her, instead his mind focused on how great it was to be with her.

Juvia had made him laugh like he hadn't in years and he loved her for that. He loved her so much and was so incredibly thankful to her; he told her that every chance he got. And every time she'd give hm a bright smile and tell him that she loved him too. She would remind him that he had saved her, but then Gray would tell her that she had saved him too.

He had shared his past with her, every tragic bit. And it had felt wonderful to share this weight because he had never fully told anyone about what happened. On the night he sat her down in his couch and explained everything to her, Juvia had promised him that she'd stay, that she wouldn't leave him like all the others.

She had kept her promise, despite how difficult it might be. In the few weeks since they had gotten together, she had taken lighter missions and had stayed mostly with him, constantly reassuring him that she was still there. Gray had been thankful to have someone like her by his side, she gave him strength.

They had been happy, for 5 weeks. Until Tartarus came and everything fell apart. First, their guild was almost destroyed by them, but they barely managed to survive. Then they found themselves fighting against the most powerful enemies they had ever encountered, enemies that weren't even human. They were demons, from the books of Zeref.

For some ironically tragic reason, Gray was forced to face off against his late father, though this man wasn't the Silver Fullbuster he had known as a child. He was nothing more than a puppet, under Tartarus' control. The ice mage didn't want to fight him, but he didn't have a choice. It was either fight or die. Along the fight, he learned two things: first, the body in front of him was definitely Silver Fullbuster. However, for more tragic irony, Deliora was the one controlling it. Yes, Deliora, the demon who had ruined Gray's life.

It might've been satisfying to fight against this monster, if it wasn't for the fact that each blow he delivered made his father's face twist with pain. It was unbearable and he wanted nothing more than for this to be over. And yet the fight went on, for nearly an hour now. He'd never admit it, but he was starting to think that this might be out of his league. For a moment, he worried he wouldn't be able to win this battle, though Gray quickly pushed the thought away.

After one hour, he noticed that Deliora was getting frustrated. His attacks were getting more forceful and even sloppy, missing him. That didn't mean he got the upper hand, cause he found himself nearly drained of magic power. Worry and fear arose as Gray realized he was in big trouble. How much longer would he manage to keep this up?

While he had been lost in thought, the demon decided to try to break him so that he'd surrender. He mentioned Gray's friends and how he'd go after them once he was done with him. He also mentioned Juvia and how killing her would be satisfying and he only wished he could force Gray to watch it, but it seemed like the ice mage wouldn't last long enough.

That did it. Just the thought of losing her was enough to make him completely lose it and he charged at his father with full strength. It didn't do much damage, but it bought him some time to think. He needed to end this fight, he needed to win more than ever.

The solution presented itself a few moments later and Gray sighed. He had promised never to use this spell again, but he didn't have a choice. It was the only way to keep her safe.

As he got into position, he thought about Juvia and all the promises he had made to her.

* * *

_1 year ago…_

_The first one had been made on the first day they met._

_Gray couldn't deny it, he was impressed. It had been a long time since he had thought against such a capable enemy and to be honest, it was thrilling. At first he had just been frustrated since none of his attacks would hit her, but as the fight progressed, he realized he actually enjoyed the challenge._

_And what a challenge she was. Gray wasn't exactly experienced when it came to women, but this Juvia girl was completely different from the ones he usually hang out with. At first she had seemed to be just a emotionless, cold person like most of her colleagues from Phantom Lord._

_However, it didn't take long for Gray to realize it was just a cover up. He guessed it must help her focus in battle, but even when she was crazy and over emotional, she managed to hold her own against him. So he was impressed. And confused too._

_One minute she had been fighting against him with all her strength and then, after he managed to trap her in his ice before deciding to let her go, she suddenly gave up. He found it weird, but it got even stranger when she started talking about Lucy and how she could protect him._

_During his confusion, the rain that had been annoying him since the beginning of the fight seemed to get even stronger and all of sudden she began attacking him again. It almost seemed as if she was upset with him and Gray didn't understand. So he fought against her and managed to defeat her by turning the rain into snow and then performing Ice-Make Geyser._

_It was all going fine; he had won the fight and so he was proud of himself. Now that it was over, he couldn't help feeling bad for Juvia. She had clearly put all of her strength on this fight and who knows what would happen to her now that she had lost. Gray didn't want to imagine the punishment that Phantom's master, Jose, would inflict upon her._

_While he was wondering, he turned his attention back to her and what he saw shocked him. She was falling, as he had known she would, but much to his surprise, she didn't seem to attempt to land. Instead, she remained unmoving, just letting gravity take her while a sad yet serene expression took over her face. It almost seemed as if she didn't mind falling to her death and Gray was filled with panic._

_He couldn't let her die, not even if she wanted to. He would never forgive himself if another person died because of him. So he quickly slipped through the wet roof and grabbed her hand just in time._

_Blue eyes stared at him in surprise and shock and Gray felt relief fill him. He had saved her, even if she didn't wish to be saved. "I promise I won't let you fall." He said after a few moments of them watching each other curiously. Juvia didn't say anything, but she allowed him to lift her up and place her on the roof._

_It was the first time she trusted him and the moment a smile came upon her face after the rain vanished and she saw the sun for the first time, Gray knew that he had made the right choice by saving her._

* * *

_8 months ago.._

_It was the day that Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy were selected by master Makarov to go on a mission in order to defeat the Oracion Seis. Truthfully, the ice mage had been surprised that he was chosen, but also proud. That meant the master trusted him to handle the threat, well, him and the others. But still, there were so many capable fighters in the guild, such as Mirajane, Gajeel and Juvia. So for Gray to be chosen instead of them was truly an honor._

_"Come on, Gray. We have to go." Erza called him while he was gathering his belongings._

_"I'll be there in a second, Erza." He replied before going back to his task. Suddenly, he felt a presence near by and lifted his head. His eyes met Juvia's and a relaxed smile came upon his face._

_"Hey, what are you still doing here?" He had heard that she and Gajeel had been selected for a special mission the master had in mind for them and were supposed to leave that morning._

_"I wanted to say goodbye to you." She replied, a small smile on her face. Gray could tell that something wasn't right, she seemed more nervous than he'd ever seen her._

_"What's wrong?" He got straight to the point._

_"Nothing." She was quick to shake her head and act indifferent, but he saw right through it. Even though they hadn't been friends for long, he knew when she was lying._

_"Come on, Juvia. Talk to me." He stood up from his spot kneeling on the floor and faced her._

_"Okay." She sighed, but said nothing._

_"Is something bothering you?" Gray asked and she nodded._

_"I'm worried." She admitted after a few moments of silence._

_"About your mission?" He guessed. She shook her head._

_"No, I'm worried about you." He was taken by surprise._

_"Why?" He raised a brow in confusion._

_"This mission...it's bigger than any of the others. I'm afraid something might happen to you and I won't be there to protect you." She admitted and he couldn't help but to laugh. She was truly amazing._

_"Hey, you don't have to worry about me." He told her sincerely. "I can handle myself."_

_"I know that, but still..." She bit her lip, looking unsure._

_"What can I do to convince you that everything will be fine?" He asked, trying to find a way to comfort her._

_"Promise me that you'll be careful and that you'll come back...to me." The last part was a whisper he barely heard, but still grasped._

_"Okay. I promise." A smile suddenly took over her face and he could see relief in her eyes._

_"Good. Now you'd better go because Erza's calling for you." Juvia pointed towards the red head and Gray turned around to face the her glare._

_"Yep. I bet she's really mad at me right now." He sighed before looking back at the water mage. "I'll see you soon, Juvia." In a bold movement, she wrapped her arms around him and, though he was taken by surprise at first, his own arms quickly encircled her._

_"Good luck!" She told him before he turned around and walked back to where Erza and the others were. The whole time they were on the mission, Gray couldn't take his mind off Juvia's words and he did his best to fulfill his promise to her._

* * *

_5 months ago…_

_Things had been crazy then. To be honest, Gray couldn't have expected anything less from an S-Class trial. However, with the arrival of the dark guild Grimoire Heart on Tenrou Island, where the trial was taking place, things took a turn for the worse._

_He found himself fighting against some of the most powerful wizards out there, people who used a type of magic that had been lost due to it being too powerful and hard to control. He had been forced to admit that he was impressed once again with the strength of this enemy._

_After a hard fought battle against Grimoire Heart's Capricorn, Cana, Lucy and himself had decided to split up, so Gray found himself wondering around the forest looking for enemies or allies. He was lucky enough to encounter Zeref of all people and the strange yet familiar woman who had taken him._

_He followed her through the island, trying to see where she'd take the dark wizard. However, during his chase, a strange object appeared on his arm and suddenly he was overcome with pain. He didn't understand what was happening back then, but Juvia later told him about how Meredy had tied them together with a sensory link in an attempt to take his life._

_She had apologized a million times for hurting him, going as far as promising to do anything to make up for it, but Gray had pushed her apologies away. It wasn't her fault and if anything, she had saved him. At the cost of her own life, he quickly realized. So he thanked her, much to her surprise. He told her that she did the right thing and he was impressed with her bravery._

_Seeing as she had so willingly sacrificed herself for him, Gray had decided to confide in her about Ur, Ultear and the discovery he had made. He had been dying to tell someone, tired of keeping things to himself, and he knew Juvia was the right choice. However, just as he had been about to tell her, Acnologia had appeared._

_Everyone had started running from the black dragon, but Gray quickly realized that Juvia wouldn't be able to do so. Her leg was injured, an injury she had been forced to inflict upon herself because of him._

_"Don't worry, I promise that I'll protect you." He told her once he saw fear cross her face. He helped her stand up before placing her on his back._

_She had protected him and so he'd do the same. He'd protect her no matter the cost._

* * *

As Gray stared at Silver's form, he realized that this was the only promise he wouldn't break. He was doing this for her, to keep her safe. And he could only hope that she'd understand that.

* * *

_5 weeks ago..._

_The last promise was the one Gray always knew that someday he'd have to break. He had made it during the Grand Magic Games, while they were fighting against the mini dragons._

_"Juvia…" His eyes widened once he realized what had just happened. Flashes of the past few moments crossed through his mind: His almost confession, the sudden attack, Juvia's eyes widening in horror after he pushed her, the pain he felt once the lasers shot through his body._

_"What just happened here?" Lyon questioned, looking just as confused as Gray felt._

_"I died? I don't get it." The latter whispered, feeling chills down his spine. Something was very wrong._

_"Was it a dream?" Meredy suggested. Before anyone could reply, they heard was sobbing. His eyes moved towards Juvia, who was kneeling on the ground, her back to him._

_"Juvia?" There was no reply as her sobs grew louder and he could hear her whispering the same thing over and over again._

_"He's gone. He's gone." She looked so broken, so unbelievably devastated and Gray felt guilty._

_After sharing worried looks with the others, he took a few hesitant steps in her direction. She didn't move until his hand touched her shoulder after he knelt down by her side._

_"Juvia, it's okay. I'm still here." He gently told her and her body suddenly froze._

_"No, you're dead." Her voice shook and he heard her gulping._

_"Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm here now, okay?" She shook her head before turning to look at him._

_"No, you left me." Gray brought a hand to gently graze her cheek._

_"I'm sorry for that. But I came back, and I promise you that I'll never leave you again." He knew she needed that promise. After what had just happened, she needed to know that he'd never do something like that again._

_Her arms threw around him in a tight hug and he brought her closer, trying to comfort her. After a few moments of her sobbing against his chest, Gray decided that this was his chance to tell her how he felt. She needed to know and, after what had just happened, there was no more time to waste._

_"Juvia." Juvia removed her head from his chest and attempted to dry her tears._

_"I'm sorry." When he simply have her a confused look, she sniffed. "I'm such a mess."_

_"It's okay." Gray cast her a smile. "I understand how you feel, I've been there." He truly had, more than once._

_"I'm scared." She admitted, biting her lip. "I don't want to lose you." He knew exactly how she felt._

_"I don't want to lose you either." He took a deep breath before finally admitting it. "You mean too much to me." Her eyes turned to him, hope and unsureness clear in them.  
"What do you…" He didn't let her finish as his hands gently touched her cheek before he grabbed her face and started to lean in. _

_Her eyes widened once she realized what he was doing, but she quickly recovered from the shock and allowed her arms to wrap around his neck as they brought each other as close as possible. The desperate kiss that followed marked the beginning of their relationship._

* * *

For five weeks he had kept his promise never to leave her side. It was the most important one, the one he knew he should never break. But he didn't have a choice.

If he didn't defeat Silver, he'd kill both of them and that's not how Gray wanted it. She deserved to live a happy life, even if he wasn't a part of it. It might be selfish of him to force her to live without him, but he knew that he'd never forgive himself if he allowed her to get hurt.

So he glanced back at Silver, who watched him while awaiting his next move. It was time to put an end to this fight and there was only one way to do it. He'd have to break every promise he had ever made to Juvia and Gray could only hope that someday she'd find it in her heart to forgive him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his last words before casting Iced-Shell and ending their story.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Did you enjoy all the Gruvia moments I included here?**

**What did you think of my twist on the Tartarus Arc?**

**I hope I did justice for this amazing couple here. Their connection is just so incredible and I love looking at it from every angle possible. Here I focused on Gray's side of the story, tomorrow it will be Juvia.**

**Happy Easter, everyone!**


End file.
